Good Lessons In Music Theory
by SimonSeville19
Summary: Simon agrees to help Eleanor in Music Theory so she can keep playing soccer.


**A/N: Well, here's my second shot at a oneshot… that's weird to say.**

Simon yawned as he looked up at the clock in the room. He scribbled down the notes that his music theory teacher had scribbled down on the board. _I wonder if he realizes that we've gone over the death of Bach for at least the past three days. That's fine; it's given me a little time to think of how to spend my actual first FREE night._ Simon thought. He looked around the room and spotted Jeanette attentively scribbling down the notes. _That girl's way too focused most of the time_. Simon thought. He looked back at the clock and then down to the rest of the class, he caught a glimpse of Eleanor, her eyes met up with his for just a moment and then she quickly looked away.

"Alright class, your assignment will be given tomorrow, I'm telling you this because you will need to select a composer." Their teacher spoke up as he waved his meter stick around in the air. Simon rolled his eyes and the bell rang. Simon gathered his papers and grabbed for his glasses as they fell off of his face. He sighed as he put his stuff back down on the table and started searching for them.

"Why does this always happen?" Simon asked, he kneeled on the ground and started searching around for them. He was about to give up when his hand bumped into someone's leg. "Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry I just…" Simon started and then felt his glasses slipped on his face. He looked up into Eleanor's eyes. "Oh, hello Eleanor. Thanks, I absolutely hate these things anymore; I can never keep them on." He explained.

Eleanor giggled and nodded. "You know Simon; I honestly don't think I'd recognize you without your glasses. Plus, I think that your glasses are extremely cute." Eleanor said, she realized what she had said and blushed. "I mean… um… I have to go, I'll text you later Simon." Eleanor called at him before she ran out of the room.

"Okay, test you… wait, you never text…" Simon sighed as he realized she was way out of earshot. He gathered his things and headed for his locker. His mind began to wander, thinking about what assignments he had. Calculus, nothing, English, nothing, Theory, nothing, no homework, for the first time, Simon thought 5that he might have a free bit. Then he remembered he had started planning what to do with his time in Theory class.

Simon jerked his locker open and slammed his stuff in his locker. "If I don't clean all of these papers out, I may not be able to get it open for much longer." He thought to himself. He sighed and turned to walk out of the school. He stopped abruptly when his phone went off. He sighed and fished it out of his hoodie's pocket.

"_Hey, can you come out to the soccer field,_

_I wanna talk to you for a moment." _

Simon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. There was obviously something that she wanted to talk about. _Is this what she was blushing about?_ He asked himself. He sighed and started making his way toward the soccer field.

********

Simon walked onto the field; he saw that Eleanor was sitting on one of the benches on the side of the field, absent-mindedly playing with one of the balls. Simon smiled; he chuckled as he noticed the way her hair blew into her face. Simon smiled when she looked up at him. She waved shyly. Simon smiled and walked over to here. "Hey there," He held up his phone. "You um… wanted to talk?" He asked. She nodded and patted the seat beside her. Simon smiled and sat down, he looked at her and she turned her face away from him.

"Simon, coach… she told me today that if I don't get my grade up in music theory than she's gonna boot me." Eleanor said, tears in her eyes. Simon shushed her and pulled her in close.

"Ellie… um… Eleanor, I can help you." Simon said suddenly. A thought struck him. "Eleanor, why don't you meet me here again say… seven? That way you've had time to come back from practice." Eleanor wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"You'd do that for me?" She asked pure disbelief in her voice.

Simon chuckled. "Of course, I'd do anything to help you Eleanor." Simon said with a smile. "Now you go, the team should be meeting in the locker room soon." Simon said, she smiled up at him and blushed.

"Yeah, I better go, I'll see you at seven okay?" She asked smiling. She ran off toward the bathroom, kicking the soccer ball to the locker room, an excited skip in her step. Simon chuckled,

"She's a little too excited." Simon said, he stood up and started heading for his car.

*********

Simon stood under the stars, on the soccer field. He stood right in the middle. He yawned and looked at his watch. "Late, that is not what I would expect from someone so desperate." Simon said to himself.

"No one SAID I was desperate, I simply implied it." Came Eleanor's voice. Simon, startled, turned and looked up at her.

"Oh, Ellie, hi." Simon said, he chuckled. "Well, shall we get started? He asked, walking toward the bleachers. Eleanor followed quickly in toe. Simon smiled _It's like she thinks I'm gonna make a run for it… cute._ Simon thought… wait! Cute? Simon shook his head and took his seat. He opened his backpack and pulled out a book on the western history of music. Eleanor sighed.

"Do we really have to read? I mean, I brought my CD for the class." She said, opening her purse. Simon smiled; maybe a listening example would be better. Eleanor accidentally knocked over her purse when she opened it, Simon got curious when he saw a tube of lipstick. Eleanor blushed, but Simon noticed she shakily grabbed the tube; she looked up into his eyes and blushed. Their eyes stayed connected for a moment. Simon felt the skin on his cheeks get extremely hot, sweat dripped from his palms and his throat became dry.

"Um, Ellie." Eleanor silenced him by putting one finger to his lips. Simon's heart skipped beats. _What's happening?_ He asked himself. Eleanor smiled and opened the lipstick, she rubbed it on her lips once and then rubbed them together, letting go with a 'pop' that made Simon shiver.

"Simon." Eleanor said to him, closing the lipstick tube. She looked at him. Her eyes shone in the moonlight. Simon melted. Eleanor leaned in and Simon leaned in to meet her. Their lips touched and Simon smiled as he tasted her lipstick. Cherry. She pushed him away softly and giggled. Let's go somewhere else and study some more. Simon nodded and gathered his things.

"By the end of the night you'll know everything you need to pass that class… and some more." Simon said, a devilish smile crossed his lips. Eleanor frowned and looked at him.

"Simon, I have a confession. I'm not passing that class because I haven't turned in my papers, I've talked to Mr. Minge, and he said he'll take everything tomorrow." Eleanor said. Simon smiled; he dropped his stuff and pushed her back down against the bleachers. He kissed her again and again. She tapped him on the shoulder and he gathered his things.

"I'll call this a good lesson." Eleanor said with a giggle. Simon chuckled and ushered her to the car.

"Shut your pretty little mouth and get to my car, Dave's not home!" Simon said. Eleanor started to sprint.

**A/N: Hurray Simonor! Yeah, some of my friends have told me to do this one. Funny thing is that the music theory teacher's name is my teacher's name. Oh well. lol**


End file.
